Finalement
by Amy Quirrell
Summary: HorsSéries avec mes nouveaux persos fétiche Sherlock Holmes et Célina bakerfield! attention pas fan de relation sexuel s'aspstenir! LEMON en vue
1. Première partie

« Finalement… »

Par Amy Quirrell

(Les penssées sont entre parenthèse!!)

J'étais là, assise devant mon piano…Ne demandant strictement rien a personne et pourtant…Son regard me hantait… Se regard si pénétrant froid et presque calculateur qui me dévisageait afin de tiré la plus infirme partit de ma vie sur mes mains, mon visage, mes vêtements…Je n'avais qu'une seul envie ! Qu'il arrête de me regarder si intensément ! Je n'étais même pas sur qui est su que mon sœur battait à tous rompre lorsqu'il m'a dit :  
« Nous nous verrons demain Miss Bakerfield ! » Et nous voilà se demain tant redouter. Lui qui croyait venir pour une simple enquête se doutait il… ? Lui ? le grand détective ?!! Lui dont le métier était justement de tout savoir….Lui qui na jamais aimez ? Alors que sont regard oppressant me fit mettre mes doigts sur les touche, la sonnette fatidique résonna….que pouvais-je lui dire ? Lui dire que j'avais retrouver ce collier que j'avais perdu…lui dire qu'il était venu pour rien ?  
Winston le fit entrer dans le salon….Seul ? Mais ou était donc passer le docteur Watson ?!!! Pourquoi me faisait-il sa à moi ? Je senti un son me venir au oreille…je Jouait ! Je ne m'était même pas rendu compte que je jouait !  
Je dégluti péniblement en sentent sa présence.

« (Arrête toi Célina !)» Criait mon cœur. Mais ma tête ne suivait pas. Je le sentit venir vers moi et sa main s'abattit sur mon épaule comme une plume ! Je sursautait…

« Ho ! Je ne voulait pas vous effrayez vous vous souvenez je suis….  
-Je l'est retrouver !  
-Pardon ?  
-Mon Collier ! Je l'est retrouver ! Je suis désolé je suis très distraite je n'aurais pas du vous faire perdre votre temps si précieux !!! Si vous saviez comme… -J'en sui ravie ! »

Toujours son air austère… « (Bon sang mais sourit moi mon amour !) » rugissait mon cœur ! A rester comme sa, à ce regarder sans rien dire, ma peur redoublais…je frisais la crise d'angoisse !

« Cela ne va pas ? demanda Holmes. Vous avez l'air pâle !  
-(Mais oui je t'aime !) Moi non pourquoi ? Disons que je suis ennuyer c'est tous.  
-Ne le soyez pas cela peut très bien arriver à tous le monde.  
-Vous êtes…(Gentil !) Gentil…(oui un sourire voilà )  
-Je ne suis pas gentil c'est la vérité tous simplement !  
-(Sa t'écorcherait de me dire un mot gentil ?!!Snif) Heu oui vous avez raison !  
-Et bien je ne m'attarderais pas plus….  
-(Retiens le…mais retiens le !!) Heu…Vous…vous ne voulez pas une tasses de thé avant de partir ?! (Houa génial comme technique de drague )  
-Je ne veux pas abusez de votre temps précieux… -(Genre tu ne veux pas abusez de TON temps précieux !) Mais non au contraire cela me ferait plaisir ! (Ha! Ba! pour une foie que je dit un truc vrai !! Houla…refusera…refusera pas )  
-Vous avez quelque chose qui ne va vraiment pas !  
-(Aie !) Pourquoi dîtes vous sa ?  
C'est bizarre il c'est approché de moi et….ho sa main …nan c pas… -Vous êtes toute pâle ! Voulez vous que j'appelle mon ami le docteur Watson ?  
-Je t'aime !  
-Je vous demande pardon ?  
Son regard….était devenu doux tout d'un coup ! Il me souria -Dîtes le plus fort s'il vous plait ?  
-Je….Je vous….Je vous aime… Je venait alors de lui dire…je l'avais dit…Toujours ce regard qui m'aspire…je priait intérieurement pour qu'il m'embrassa….mais ce ne fut pas le cas… -Et vous avez inventer toute cette histoire rien que pour le seul but de me dire ça !  
-Je…Je ne l'est pas inventer !! C'est vrai… !  
-Alors un prétexte….  
-Oui !  
C'est bizarre!! Il avait changer tout d'un coup !! Il était tellement près son souffle si chaud…ma respiration devenait de plus en plus difficile…sa main tiède sans la mienne…QUOI !  
-Je n'est jamais aimer…Et je ne savait pas que j'était aimer…Vraiment troublant….  
Je le voyait, troublé, presque entrain de disparaître et mes bras malgré moi se refermèrent autour de lui…J'était bien ! Je ressentit une profonde plénitude…je sentit ces bras large m'entourer…oui...enfin ! Toujours les yeux fermer, je sentit des lèvres minces effleurés les miennes, douces, chaudes et presque sucrées…envoûtant…un chaste baiser…puis plus insistant plus oppressant…un désir accru, inavoué et ardant s'empara de moi…je voulait plus !! Ho oui !! tellement plus……

A Suivre… 


	2. deuxième partie

Je me sentais fondre dans ses grands bras ! Ce baiser devenait si empressant ! Une sensation étrange m'envahie…Ma tête tournait inexorablement et j'eu l'impression que le temps se figeait. Je gémissait.  
« Encore ! Oui encore ! Tes mains ! Caresse-moi mon amour je t'en suplis ne t'arrête pas ! » Mais il ne dura que trop peut de temps à mon goût. Holmes ce détacha de moi tellement vite que je faillit tomber à la renverse. Heureusement je put me rétablir non sans mal et pas grâce à lui ! Il avait repris son air impassible et austère et me regarda de ses yeux d'acier qui me faisait à la fois froid dans le dos et chavirée….  
« Je ne vous aimes pas !  
-Espèce d'imbécile heureux ! Et tu crois que je vais avaler ça bouffon ! Pourquoi m'avez vous embrasser alors ! » Je reçus un choc au cœur….et je devint alors rouge de honte et de colère lorsqu'il s'en retourna vers la porte d'entrer sans rien dire !  
-TU REVIENDRA ! Criais-je….et j'entendit claqué la porte !

Oui…Je n'avait rien demander….Mon dieu pourquoi étais-je si malheureuse ? Je n'avais qu'une seule idée…Aller le voir….le prendre dans mes bras et faire tout pour lui….Hooo si il savait….si il savait qu'a ce moment précis je n'avais qu'une seule idée en tête…LUI APARTENIR !  
Cela faisait bien une semaine que je vivait comme une zombie dans le même salon de ce baiser si enivrant…..et je crois que j'avais vidé toutes les larmes que mon corps frêle avant put fournir…Et alors que je sombrais presque dans un sommeil profond devant la cheminée la porte du salon s'ouvrit doucement. Je crus d'abord que se fut Winston :  
« Bon sang Winston lâchez-moi la grappe ! J'veux dormir c'est claire ! Quel con ce Winston de merde des fois  
-Très bien si vous voulez !  
J'ai cru que mes oreilles me faisaient défaut…Je me relevais brusquement ! Il était la…Mais comment…. ? Je me précipitais vers lui et pris sa main et ne la lâchait lorsque je fut sur qu'il ne partirait pas !  
-NON ! Rester…J'ai cru que… -Oui…hum excusez-moi… Vous aviez raisons…Je suis revenu -Je le vois bien mon crétin de détective ! Oui vous êtes revenus…enfin ! J'eu un sourire mais il était toujours sans réaction… Nous étions la devant la cheminée. Le silence à lui seul compensait peut-être des centaines d'explications…Mais de toute façon sa n'avait plus d'importance. Je n'en voulais pas ! C'est lui que je voulais et personne d'autre ! Mon cœur battait à tout rompre…ma respiration devenait tellement difficile que je cru m'évanouir. Tous ce silence devait par contre lui peser car il engagea la conversation… « Je vous doit une explication à mon attitude assez cavalière de l'autre jour… -Ho mais tais-toi donc bougre d'idiot et fait moi l'AMOUR ! Merdeuh ! Hoo je n'en n'est pas besoin….  
-Je voulais être sur que vous ne vous jouiez pas de moi….  
-La…c'est assez offensant je doit dire !  
-Je vous pris de….  
Suffisaient les fariboles ! Je le coupait dans son élan et l'embrassait langoureusement….il répondit à mon baiser tendrement…c'est la que je me déclarait. Sensuellement… -Je vous appartient…ho maître des détectives…faites moi ce que vous voulez…s'il vous plais….  
Je n'aurait pas cru à l'effet escompter…notre baiser s'intensifiât et je sentit ces mains défaire le dos de ma robe. Sa bouche vain dévorer mon coup blanc et un frisson de désir me parcouru le long de mon dos nu qu'il caressait avec délicatesse. Mes manches glissèrent le long de mes bras ce qui dévoila un corsait qu'il eu tôt fait de me débarrassez découvrant ma poitrine ou la pointe de mes seins ce dressaient. Sa langue douce et chaude vain les titillés ce qui me fit pousser un gémissement de désir !  
T'ain il ce débrouille bien en plus ! Halalalala  
J'entrepris alors de le déshabillé à mon tour….son gilet…sa chemise et…la son torse imberbe s'offrit à moi et je tentait de lui rendre la pareil. Ma bouche vain caressé sa poitrine succulente et ma langue goûta avec avidité ses téton. J'étais si affamé de lui que je ne me rendait pas compte que je laissait des marque de mon passage. Et je m'en foutait éperdument d'ailleurs ! Les choses sérieuses s'intensifièrent lorsque je commençais à convoiter son trésor caché dans sont pantalon. Mes mains glissèrent vers le bouton et j'enlevais rapidement le vêtement gêneur. Plus qu'un…. entre moi et…sa virilité qui fut enfin mienne. Je put lire alors dans ses yeux quelque chose de curieux…j'eu l'impression d'une compréhension mutuelle si rassurante…et j'entrepris de le satisfaire. Ma langue commença a jouer avec son membre durcit et j'entendit mon détective poussé un gémissement presque étouffé. Ne te retiens pas mon amour au contraire désir moi  
Je suçais alors ma friandise goulûment. Mon unique but était sont contentement. Ses gémissements s'intensifièrent et je décidais alors de faire découvrir ma caverne au merveille à cette grande sucette tentatrice. Il plongea alors en moi. Ses main couraient le long de mon corps. D'abord le va et viens étais doux et rythmer. Je le sentait s'enfoncer au plus profond de moi. Ce que j'avais toujours souhaiter ! Il m'embrassais presque frénétique et il me dit enfin cette phrase si attendut… -Je crois que je t'aime… -Ho mon amour ! Continue…je suis tienne !  
Son va et viens redoubla pour mon plus grand plaisir. Sa langue chercha la mienne et se fut délicieux…..toujours plus vite…encore…et encore…cela me donna presque la fière…j'étais enivré de plaisir ma tête me tourna mais j'étais bien…et j'accueilli sa jouissance mêlé de la mienne … en écho ! Je sentit son fluide chaud coulé dans mon corps…bouleversant …ho si bouleversant…J'étais enfin à sa merci…mais alors qu'il se dégagea…une ombre passa…je vis son regard…lumineux tantôt…ce changer en glace et je sut que ce serait la dernière fois que nos chemin ce croiserait…Je restait là dans ses bras réconfortant sans rien dire…je m'endormit….et ce que je craignait arriva….lorsque je me réveillait…nue dans ce salon qui avait accueillit notre amour….il ne restait plus que des souvenir impérissable de cette nuit mémorable….sans sa présence auprès de moi……..

Fin ouverte à toute proposition…. ;) 


End file.
